First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-8$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $x$ $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ $-8(x+6)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(x+6)-6$.